


Firsts

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Felix never knew love, not from his father nor his baby brother but had found the warmest feeling from a small dupain-cheng.





	1. First

'Sometimes your first true love never leaves your heart, it will always be there, even a small part of them will always stay.'

* * *

  **< Felix's POV>**

Father had sent finally sent me off abroad to further my studies, finally I could leave this prison. However leaving my brother, Adrien is not what I had wish,but he be better off without knowing a brother who could never love anyone else. I didnt think love would be neccesary for me, for it only brought me annoyance. A must to call your partner to make them feel wantes, a must to get them a gift on Valentines day because its 'tradition', those are the troubles of having a partner.

Love was never truly shown to me by my father of course, he only deluded himself in his work after mother had left us with Adrien. It is truly once in a blue moon whenever he would sit with us for dinner. Sadly his ignorance had also run in my veins as my studies made me more focused than anything else in life (of course away from my duties of being chatnoir) I didn't really play much with my baby brother but left it with the nanny instead.

Though, i could truthfully say that being Chat, is what I wish I could be, not a change in identity nor two-faced, for aren't him and I one? Yet we both act differently, as if hes my other persona, the one that most love. If I said love was not for me,yes for I as Felix but as Chat, my lady excites me, a lady with grace and bravery that only I wish I could have against my father but I never refuse him.

A sigh escapes my dry lips, I have already returned my miraculous to Master Fu, written a letter for an older Adrien, already asked the nanny to tell father that I would leave one call to prove my safety though he wouldn't really care at all. Nothing else, I thought to myself as I walk down the steps with my luggage.

'Au rev- ' 'LOOK OUT!'

My clothes meet the pavement fast before I could have reacted to the scream of a little girl ramming me with her bicycle. Luckily I could not feel any injury, not sure about the girl though,guess I should check. I got up and blink my eyes at the small girl that had big round cerulean eyes that starred at me as her dark blue hair fall down to her cheeks.

'You okay mister..?' she pouted at me with quivering lips and eyes as sad as if they were going to cry a waterfall if i ever mutter the word 'ouch'.

'I'm fine,what about you miss...?'

'Marinette! And- I'm perfec- ah!' She yelped as she stood, my eyes blinked to see the scratch on her left leg that was dirty and oozing with blood.

I sighed as I picked her up and brought her in as she wiggled,confused like a little puppy. I set her down on the couch and took the medical kit nearby. I crouched to get to her height and to treat her wound directly.

'Stay still, I'm gonna heal your wound alright and this might hurt.' Marinette nodded with her hands grabbing her shirt tightly, as if forcing herself not to scream as I put the antipseptic on her wound and then put a plaster on it.

'You should be feeling better now,though it might still hurt for a while.' She nodded as she slowly got to her two feet and started walking and then smiling. She turned and what surprised me was the first thing she did was she hugged me.

'Thank you thank you thank you mister um-'

'Felix,my name is Felix' I chuckled as I patted her head. Noticing it still being unkept, I took a comb and two of red ribbons on the table nearby and tied two ponytails for her neatly.

'There, now you look cuter' I smiled as I stook up. I looked down as she twirled and played with her hair then I realized that I was smiling. My heart was feeling fuzzy, my stomach was feeling... butterflies? No, get a hold of yourself Felix, this must be what Moms feel when seeing their child, yes that is exactly it.

'Hey Felixxx, let me invite you to my home,my dad bakes very good cookiess, he is the best baker in the whole country!' she jumped as she wailed her hands towards me as if asking me to pick her up.

'Aw, I would love to but I need to catch a flight.'

'Where are you going?'

'London' 'Is that down the street?' I chuckled.

'No Marinette,it is somewhere far,so I have to fly there.'

'Can i come can I come?' she kept jumping as if her wound was never there.

Yet again I laughed, 'maybe when you are older,alright.'

'Aww... then.. can you pinky promise me that you will come back and come eat cookies with me?' She held out her pinky and wiggle it,I guess I could not say no to a little girl could I? I sighed as I bent down and we did a pinky promise.

'Oh yeah! My dads bakery is called uh bou leingere pat tissue ri!' I laughed as I heard her struggle to pronounce the words.

'You mean boulangerie patisserie, right?'

'Yea thats what I said!' she giggled her innocence.

'I will remember that when I get back' I smiled. I took her outside and got her bike up,lucikly it was not broken. I saw that my luggage was already in the trunk and that I had another two hours before my flight, but to be honest a private jet can be used any time.

'I have to go now, will you be able to get home safely?'

'Yep! I know the way! Be safe and remember our pinky promise!' She put her last line very sternly at me and I chuckled as I nodded. I got in the car and told the driver to follow the girl. Luckily she got home safe, seeing as she went to the place she told me about, guess the floor on top should be her room while her parents manages the bakery below.

'Let's go to the airport now' I nodded to the driver as I think about the girl one more time and I smiled. Will I really get to see her again?

* * *

 'A promise made, a young girl and a teenage boy. Was it fate that they met, or was it just God playing matchmaker without letting cupid know.'


	2. Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette all grown up, and someone comes back, will she remember the promise kept during the time of innocence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not follow the whole storyline as exact, does not include the heroic personas.

'They may be your first love but are you theirs?'

* * *

  **< Marinette's POV>**

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_  
  
Oh my god I am so late,why didn't dad and mom wake me up! Oh no wait I forgot they had to leave early to go to the market! I better rush Im late for class!!  
  
I ran past the cars and traffic, and clumsy me as always I trip on my feet as I rush up the stairs. God this day just isnt working for me is it?  
  
_**Chuckle**_ Hey Marinette, need a hand?  
  
That voice! I keep my head low,with my face flushed, peeping my head up a bit as my eyes looked up to the hand that was holding out to me as the sun shines and almost blinded me but I could see clearly.  
His blonde sparkling hair and green emerald eyes, Adrien Agreste. My cheeks flushed even more when seeing him face to face.  
  
'Um yea uh wait i'm late for class,gotta go! See you later!'  
  
I pick up my feet and ran off,almost stumbling again because of me feet. Oh my god, I just can't. Why didn't I take his hand? That was like the perfect chance! Dammit Marinette you blew it up again! Argh! I walked in to class, trying to sneak off inside and-  
  
'Marinette! You're late!'  
  
I stood straight as my name got called out, and laughed a bit and apolagize as the others laughed.  
  
'Make sure there is no next time,now class back to your work.'  
  
I slid into the seat next to Alya and buried my face into the table as Adrien came in to class smoothly because obviously teachers were well aware of his busy schedule.  
  
I didn't just like Adrien for his looks, his personality is just the best as well. He's kind and sweet, and loving and fun, just the kind everyone loves. I really do think he's the one for me, but why would he go for clumsy, shy little old me...  
  
A sigh escapes my lips as I looked out the window. When am I going to find true love?

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**  
  
Long hours on a plane from London to Paris was such a drag, but Im finally home. Father didn't send me an escort because I didn't send him an email that I was coming back. I got a limo to a hotel near the city, but first before...  
  
'Le Grand Paris? Monsieur?'  
  
'Ah non, please go to boulangerie patisserie, merci.'  
  
I wonder how she would be now. Taller? Petite? Or average. I wonder if she even still remembers me. Marinette, somehow that name stayed vivid in my mind...

* * *

 'Fate can be a trickster at times, but isn' that what makes love fun?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and love for this story. I intended to keep it a one shot story but decided not to in the end. I hope you all continue to read with love and support. However I would like to apologize if it feels too short as I was busy with other work.


	3. Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the difference between coincidence and fate? A very thin line stands between these two.

'Fate brings two together, but coincidences brings two to meet.'

* * *

 < **Felix's POV >**

_**Ding~** _

The bell of the door rang as I walked in, whiff of fresh croissants out of the oven travelled to my nose as I inhaled the delicious smell of the bakery. The interior was simple and small, but it was filled with petite and big treats and breads, like the giant baguettes in the bowl at the side.

"Bonjour Monsieur! What would you like?" A tall and big french man came up to me with a big smile, his eyes glowing like green rubies. To be a little frank, I was a bit frightened.

"Oh honey, you mustn't jump on our customers like that" the young petite Chinese woman came out from the side, with short dark blue hair and grayish eyes. I would assume her to be Marinette's mother while the other man to be her father.

"Ah it is fine madame, I would like to take away some macarons if you don't mind and-" 

_**Ding!** _

I turned my head at the sound hoping the swung of the door would open and she would come in, but-

"Ah! The cookies are done!" The big man rushes off to the back as I turned my head back to the counter where the woman was standing at the cashier with a box full of macarons. I gladly paid her and took the box of macarons, I wasn't sure if I should ask them about Marinette. They may think I'm a stalker.

I know Asian moms can be very, very overprotective over their daughters. Also I think the father would be too, I mean he is definitely the opposite of my father, but protective-wised I'm not sure.

My thoughts continued to float and cloud my mind as I walk towards the door and-

"MOM!"

The door slams open as everything went by in a flash!

The box of macarons flying up, some pink, some yellow flying out of the box.

An average yet also petite girl, with blue pigtails falls into me as she slips on her feet.

While she falls softly on me, her hands managed to only catch the box while the few macarons drops on her heads and mine.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

It took me a second to realized what happened and I jumped as i held the box and panicked as I put it at the side as the macaron flew off me to somewhere on the ground. 

Oh my god, how can I be so careless, and it's a customer! Ah, he won't come here anymore!! I need to apologize!

"Oh my god, I am so so so so so sorry, let me help clean you up!" I panicked as I tried to help him up and heard a familiar but somehow a bit different chuckle.

"It's fine, it's fine" The tall man stood up, wearing a whole nothing but grey, buttoned shirt, vest, pants and a black tie. I mean it is a nice fashion, but some bright colors would be nice. I couldn't make out what his face looked like because he was kind of covered with butter cream from the macaron, but it looked cute as it contrasted with his blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, but is it just me or is the room a bit dark?" He asked as he was turning his head a bit, everywhere.

I chuckled loudly which made his lips curled up as he laughed a bit, "I've got some cream on me don't I?"

I giggled, "Yea you do, here let me get that off for you" I took my handkerchief out from my pocket and wiped it off his face.

Wiping the cream, I slowly see his features so much clearly.His eyes were grayish with a hint of light blue. His hair, I think before must have been really combed nicely till I bang into him. His features were only an eye color away, along with the height and possibly the age difference that differed from Adrien, I mean many have those kind of looks, but why... why does he feel so.. so familiar?

"Felix..?"

The name called wasn't out from the lips of Marinettes, but of someone from behind, beyond the opened door. One with blonde sparkling hair and those green emerald eyes. 

* * *

 'Fates intertwined, but in the end remains a single line'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always ask myself when Im met with a situation that makes me think, is it fate that he is here or it it purely coincidental and I think all of you may have experienced it or questioned yourself that once before. Sorry once again, if it feels too short! Been to busy lately! >.<


	4. Side chapter: Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarons, who doesn't like them? Especially ones that Marinette baked herself ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because I might be swamped with school work after this, sorry if I am going on a hiatus for a bit but ill try to post some sweet scenes or a chapter at least!!

You know what I like more than macarons? You ;) 

* * *

 

It was just a nice day out, Paris could not be anymore beautiful in the spring. Flowers blooming everywhere, especially the irises that blooms the prettiest during this time of the season. Kids are out running about and some people decides to fly to Hawaii or London for the season, people like Chloe *ehem*. Anyways, isn't this time of the season the best time for a picnic? 

My friends: No it's the best time to stay at home and watch Netflix

Me: Shush! Obviously readers want to see a scene with three of our main characters, Marinette with Adrien and Felix

(Note: This is a scene that happens way after this story or a dream, but just know it doesn't happen right after the previous chapter)

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

It has been a while since I spent time with Adrien, considering the amount of years I left him with the isolation that surrounded him when he was young, always controlled by father and was confined by his schedules. Luckily Adrien did better than me and was allowed to go to school normally, made friends and memories. He may be my brother but it is unfortunate to compete with him for Marinette's love, especially since he probably knew her beforehand and him being her first crush gives him more of an advantage. However, I met her first so I would say I have a slight upper hand.

A big blue sky with tons of clouds moving about, birds flying and no Adrien (yet). Marinette and I came earlier and set up the picnic, she brought homemade macarons, surprisingly not from her father's bakery but she made it herself which I can't wait to try. Waiting for Adrien gave her and I the time to play 'Clouds' as she and I lay down watching the clouds and pointing whatever shape we see the clouds make.

'Felix that cloud looks like an airplane!'

*chuckles* 'I think it is an actual airplane Mari'

'Oh.. wait really..?' 

I could feel she was squinting her eyes to check whether she was right and her realization made her scream internally as she rolled back and forth in embarrassment, letting me laugh in response.

'Well Mari I can see a heart right there'

'Where where where!'

Her excitement was obvious and I was kidding but wanted to do something corny.

'There' as I formed a heart shape with my hand out in front of her and she giggled a bit.

'That was lame...' Marinette chuckled a bit as she pushed his hand away.

'But you laugh haha'

'Now I see...Adrien!' Mari shouts as Adrien heads pops into her view.

Marinette gets up as Adrien laugh while putting his hand behind his head

'Sorry I scared you there'

Felix stood up, 'Hey done with the photoshoot?'

'Yea, I'm lucky they didn't take too long'

The three sat together on the picnic blanket and was conversing and laughing for a while.

'Hey I made some vanilla macarons, you guys should try but I can't say that you it's good.' Mari took one pure white Macaron with cream in her hands while giggling a bit.

Adrien's eyes perked up because macarons are his favorite, 'I will definitely try it and if you made it I'm sure it will be good!' Adrien says as he inches in his face towards Mari with mouth wide open, signaling her to feed him.

'Oh erm, al-alright...' Mari embarrassed a bit as her cheeks flushed a bit of scarlet. As the macaron slowly made its way to Adrien's mouth, with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Felix took her hand and fed the macaron into his mouth. Eating it whole, he nodded with pleased eyes. Hearing the sudden noise from Mari when Felix push the macaron into his mouth, Adrien opened his eyes and pouted

'That was meant for me' Adrien devil-stared Felix as Felix shrugs and swallows the macaron.

'It's good Mari, can you make more for our usual coffee meet' Felix said, then took a sip of his coffee.

'Yea sure I will, glad you like it!' Marinette's cheeks were bright cherry as her face beamed with joy.

'WAIT.. you two meet for coffee... USUALLY??' Adrien jumped up a bit with wide eyes.

'Of course we do, it's a promise we made long ago.' A grin escaped Felix's lips as he said that to Adrien while Marinette nodded innocently.

Adrien sat back down, a bit jelly and saw a bit of cream on Mairnettes lips after she ate a macaron. Time for a bit of a sweet comeback.

'Hey Mari..' Adrien inches towards again, faster and closer. Which caught Mari a bit of a surprise when he said

'You got a bit of cream here' Adrien says as his thumb wipes off the cream and he licks it and replied with a 'Yumm!!!'

Instantly, Marinette's cheeks became fired with red as her eyes widened and her brain was processing while Felix cough and choke on his coffee, looking at Adrien with stern eyes, when Adrien slowly backed up to his place with a mighty smirk.

* * *

Author's note:

Just wanted to know who do all of you ship? Because it may give me an idea of how I want to end this story, not saying I will totally go according to all wishes because I am just going with the flow here. So leave a comment on who you prefer:

_Adrienette (Adrien x Marinette)_

**OR**

_Felixnette/Marilix (legit I don't know the ship name for this) (Felix x Marinette)_

 

 


	5. Side chapter: Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date anyone? Well not the kind where two couples go on a date and getting to know each other. Nope not in Marinette's case, a date with two Agreste brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to anyone who realizes the easter egg that I put in before reading the story. ;) (not sure if it is considered an easter egg but well its related) Read the End Notes for the answer!!!

'You know what movies are good for? It lets me put my arm around you' ;)

* * *

Remember when Adrien wanted to watch the movies alone? But his gorilla of a bodyguard wouldn't let him and was chasing him around, so was a bunch of crazed Adrien fans. (Poor Adrikins) Wait that sounds like Chloe, erm  ~~Adrikins~~ Adrien. Running around and by chance, bumped into Marinette and she followed him with his goose chase. Aw what a cute coincidence, for plot purposes of course. They finally got to the movies and Adrien was wearing a... an astronaut helmet, well you do what you have to do to hide yourself. The movie  _Solitude_ starts, a black and white film and staring Emilie Agreste, wait Emilie? Agreste? As in Adrien's mom???? Adrien got so excited and took off his helmet, dammit Adrien you know, well all of you who watch should know by now, or just go back and watch it again.

*Ehem* Anyways so, let us put Felix into this new mix.

(Note: This is just another scene that could happen way after this story but well you get the gist. Also I low-key want to watch that movie too Adrien!!)

* * *

  **< Marinette's POV>**

I can't believe it! What do I wear? Should I wear a bit warmer since it's the movies? No Marinette, this isn't Antartica!

Marinette throws her scarf and bomber jacket back into her closet.

A tank top? With sunglasses? No Mairnette, you aren't going to the beach! It's the movies, M O V I E S!!

Sitting between Felix and Adrien, or maybe next to Adrien, or maybe next to Felix. Maybe the middle would be better. BUT it's the movies, with Felix and Adrien. I can't wait!! Still! What do I wear!!!

After about half an hour of throwing clothes around... *inserts SpongeBob's  _A few moments later..._ *

Marinette waits outside the cinema, her dark blue hair flowing down to her shoulders. Wearing a white crop tee inside with a red dress overall along with black tights and red sneakers. 

'Marinette..?' First to arrive? A tall blonde wearing a grey shirt with long black pants. As always, his vibe is very monochromatic and grayscale, well except for his very flushed blushed scarlet face upon the look of gazing at Marinette.

'Felix! You look as grey as ever, I really do need to bring you out shopping!' Marinette teased.

Felix still blushing, 'Um- haha yea, i mean no you would take hours and uh you look very pret- I mean beautiful today.' Felix stutters for a first, and his compliment causing Marinette to giggle and blush a bit.

'Well as Agreste aren't we meant to be more fashionable?' A pat on Felix suggests Adrien's entrance as he came in with a his usual black tee, with white throw on, blue jeans and his usual sneakers.

'If fashionable means wearing the same attire every single day, I rather not be.' Felix rolled his eyes as he sides himself smoothly next to Marinette.

'Hey! I really like this outfit alright.' Adrien laughs and then finally set his eyes on Marinette. Instantly his cheeks go red as a tomato.

'Hey Mari.. uh you look..nice, really pretty.. haha' Adrien couldn't think of better words to say at that moment.

Marinette blushes a bit more, ' you too Adrien you look pretty too..! Wait I mean you look nice, nice too!' With that her face becomes a cherry from embarrassment.

With the greetings done, they bought the ticket and walked in and got their seats.

* * *

 Marinette sits in the middle as well of course, if not the two boys will be fighting each other just to sit next to Marinette.

The movie starts and well lets just say these two Agreste brothers are still trying to compete either way...

**< Felix's POV>**

The reason Adrien wanted to watch this movie was because of mother, I really do miss her but the past is in the past. What must be focused on is the present and what could be your future. Felix's eyes wavered to Marinette as he said this, she was just as beautiful as always, especially when she is so in thought watching the movie, though I also love her clumsy self sometimes.

Maybe...

Slowly Felix stretches one of his arm out and slowly... just slowly as he drops it sneakily around Marinette...-

Suddenly his hand is thrown back up and as Felix look back to react, he sees Adrien glare with a smirk, mouthing the words 'Not today'

Felix grunts softly as he crosses his arms and continues to watch the movie.

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

Mom.. she was such a good actress and I have been dying to watch this. Every time it was her dialogue, it felt as if she was speaking to me sometimes...

I reach my hand over to get some popcorn till my fingers felt the touch of cold skin and I realize as I looked to the popcorn then at Marinette, we both blushed and chuckled bit. 

I moved a bit closer, as my lips got closer to her ear, she almost jumped from the warm breathing she felt near her reddish ear...

'Are you cold?'

She whispered back,'A bit but its fine.'

I stood up, and since there was no one at the back which meant I didn't block anyone. I took out my white throw on and I put it over Marinette and as I saw her about to open her mouth, I quickly took a popcorn and put it in her lips and snickered quietly.

She looked at me a bit stubbornly and even though it was quite dark I could see her cheeks blushing. Marinette is really cute sometimes...

* * *

Maybe I should have got Adrien and Felix to throw popcorn at each other...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another sweet treat for all of you fans for being to busy with school and I just realized I didn't post for a week. I was almost dying of sickness and homework but better enough to give you all a little something. Do not fret though, I promise next week or soon, an actual chapter! By the way the easter if you didn't realize was that the title of this side chapter is actually the name of the movie Adrien wanted to watch in ML in Season 2 Gorizilla


	6. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers meet, tea is spilled and I oop sksksks

'A brother's bond can never be broken'

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

The instinct realization of Adrien's voice got me jumping in a turn to face him, as my face flushes red and eyes widened.

'A-Adrien! Hi! What are you doing here! Sorry it looks like a mess, Im the mess, I mean I accidentally bang into this guy and all the boxes of macarons flew up, all the pink, blue, white and- yea hi how are you?'

I flailed my hands around the air as I explained the macarons dropping in the air and ended my sentence with a huge stupid smile. 

What was I thinking. Oh my god, that was stupid. He's going to think I am such a klutz!

'Sorry marinette, you have um- a bit of cream on your hair.' Adrien says as he slowly reaches out, with the intention of wiping it when-

Marinettes body shifted into Felix's arms when he grabs her towards him.

'Sorry Marinette, I need to speak with Adrien.' Felix slides his arms off of Marinettes as he moves in front of her, a if he's shielding her.

As the man stood in front of me, I shifted to the side and got a glimpse of how these two looks so similar, other than certain features, wouldn't they look like brothers? (MARINETTE, THEY ARE BROTHERS!!)

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

When was it that I last saw him last? When he was only 5 years old? It's been a long time I guess... I didn't even say goodbye, I didn't know whether I should when I never really did anything for him, especially I'm suppose to be his brother. 

'Adrien, I'm-'

'Save it Felix, I don't want to see you anymore or talk to you as a matter of fact.' Adrien's eyes were different. They were no more those sweet eyes of young golden boy who knew mostly cold tough love from his father and in return showed the love he shared with his friends. Never before, the eyes of hatred and coldness that was familiar on the face of Gabriel Agreste would have been expected to be shown on Adrien. Guess the face of coldness runs in the Agreste family blood.

'Adrien, please-' As Felix's eyes pleaded with concern and as they were on a bench just right outside the bakery, Felix placed his hand on Adrien's arms.

Adrien was about to leave as Felix pleaded, he could feel the peeping eyes from behind the bakery's tinted window glass. He knows Marinettes is curious, or concerned for his own being. Adrien knows that his friend Marinette aren't those paparazzi or magazines, but he also doesn't want Marinette to know this side of him.

Adrien sighs heavily as he sat down which led to a content smile on Felix's face. 

'Why do you leave without a goodbye?' Adrien shot Felix with a question, not letting Felix chance to try and prolong the time.

'Guess you just want answers. I left because father wanted me to go abroad to study.' 

'Father told me that you left because you hated our family, you hated him, you hated  **me** '

My eyes widened and fury grew in me as my blood boiled, but I had to contained myself. I sighed as I look at Adrien who was keeping his head low.

'Adrien, I would never hate you, ever. You're my brother, and you always will.'

'Father also told me that you hate me was because I was the cause of mom's death.'

(OH HELL NAH) Felix really was holding his anger with a very strong grip, literally as he closes his fist tight.

'Adrien I would never I-'

'I know, I just... you could have at least say goodbye...' a sniffle escapes Adrien's nose. A tear drops onto his shirt, soon followed by a waterfall of salty droplets.

Felix starting to teared up as he puts his arms on Adrien's and pulls him into a hug.

'Im sorry, I'm so sorry...' Felix whispers into Adrien's ears as they hug.

After a while of misunderstanding and tears poured out, the two brothers move a bit away from the hug and face each other. Both teary eyed, their faces beet red, a chuckle comes out from their mouths.

'You look like a mess Felix'

'You look like this when you were afraid of thunder' Felix retorted back and Adrien bumps Felix's shoulder 'hey that was when I was four, I'm older now.'

'Yea you are, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow...' The chuckles ended as they got into the talking mood.

'Well there was Natalie, though she wasn't always the most comforting...'

'Well don't think she would have known that you like to just hide yourself in the food pantry during the storms'

'Hey, being surrounded by food is the  **most** comforting way'

'I didn't want to leave, but I had to and the reason I didn't say goodbye was... I thought that you wouldn't want a brother like me...'

'Felix, you were the best brother I could ever ask for.. you were there the most when Father wasn't.'

'And I still would if I had never left...'

'It wasn't all that bad... I mean Father's the same, too busy to do anything with me... but at least he let me go to school!'

'Really? That's an improvement, still not enough for Father of the Year but that's something.'

'Yea, I made a lot of friends, one of them is Marinette, she's the one inside the bakery.'

'Yea, she's nice.' A smile perked up from Felix's lips.

'Anyway, I can't wait for you to come home!'

'Wait sorry Adrien, I won't be coming home home'

'What do you mean?' The excitement that was once in Adrien's eyes, slowly turns into a frown.

'Father doesn't know I'm here, and I wish to keep it that way.'

'Then where are you staying?'

'Le Grand Paris, in room 1001. My friend lend me that room for a few months after he booked it.'

'Thats the hotel that Chloe's dad own.'

'Ah Chloe... I remember her, thought not really fond memories...'

'She's just a bit... over-the-top but she's alright.' 

'Well it was nice to finally chat... after such a long time..'

'Yea, I'm glad that you are back here in Paris, I hope we can meet up again sometime.'

'Let's do that, I won't mind.'

'I wish we can talk more but I gotta run back, Natalie's probably waiting for me.' Adrien starts getting up as Felix does as well.

'Tell Marinette that I say bye!.' Adrien runs off as he waves bye to Felix who waves back.

* * *

Felix walks back in to the bakery, with the mess gone apparently with the amount the time he and Adrien took to talk it out. He expected Marinette to rush out with a new batch of macarons because well he can guess thats her personality. However, he sees her a the counter already with the box of macarons but her face isn't the kind of face that shows 'here's a new batch, sorry and please come again.'

'Felix... that name, I know you right?' Marinette looks at him with her cerulean blue eyes flickering with a glint of hopes of remembrance.

* * *

'Brothers forever, but rivals for love?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I POST AN ACTUAL CHAP! Sorry for the delay y'all, its just i think school aint working out for me because eVeRy sInGle dAy I get a splitting headache :( but hope you enjoy! <3


	7. Side chapter: Skates on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance is key when skating, but so is having the right partner ;)

'The floor's too slippery, but let me catch you when you fall'  ;)

* * *

 Remember that episode when Kagami and Adrien went ice skating and Marinette tagged alone because she was just being a good 'friend' to Adrien, and brought along Luka (oh my god, I low-key prefer him over Adrien I'm sorry) and they were ultimate goals!!! But Adrien still paid attention to Marinette when she fell or left, because he low-key really cares, like can you not see she is the love of your life god dammit but anyways, let's...

'remove' Kagami and 'replace' Luka (cutie) with Felix

(Note: This is just another scene that could happen way after this story but well you get the gist.)

* * *

  **< Adrien's POV>**

It's been a while since I skated, and after all the lessons Father put me through, I guess I am moderately good at it. Hopefully I'm good enough to impress Marinette. It was just the feelings building up slowly, at first I thought of her as a friend but then I realize that I slowly liked her clumsiness and how she can actually do a really good job when she puts her heart into it, when she gets nervous and panics but when everything is alright, she takes a moment to realize and smiles.

I didn't think my brother would have to be my so-called rival, especially I didn't know how he and Marinette met. He wouldn't tell me and Marinette vaguely remembers or well actually I don't want to ask her and make me look like I'm jealous or anything like that

While putting on my skates, I see Felix already making his moves while I was distracted in my thoughts.

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

Frankly I have never skated in my life. Ever. So I admit I am quite nervous of embarrassing myself in front of Marinette, but she is one of the clumsiest people I know so both of us falling and maybe I could catch her wouldn't be so bad...

As Marinette stood up she got super excited and she was about to walk towards me and suddenly I heard her shout as my hand extended to catch her, while my eyes focused on holding Marinette, I could see in a second that Adrien was about to catch her, but I was nearer *ehem*

'T-thanks Felix...' her face flushes a bit as I smile at her when I got down to tie her laces tighter.

'Jeez you klutz, I'll be sure to catch you every time.' I look up to smile at her and she blushes more after that line. I smirked a bit as I notice someone's slight jealousy from behind.

'Just follow my lead' I lend my hand to her as I smiled and she stared at me for awhile as her hand slowly made its way into mine and I took her into the rink and we started skating (ain't long till they both drop I tell ya...)

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

I thought I was clumsy, well I am actually way worse than Felix but it's cute seeing him 'almost' losing his feet as he tries to skate better in order to 'show off' I wonder where is Adrien as I look sideways and back and- 

BAM!

That has to hurt and ouch it does, luckily I landed myself pretty nicely, and it freezing. As my reaction towards my fall was over, and my realization came to be when I see two hands waiting for one to be taken, both looked at me with warm smiles...

Adrien's green emerald eyes sparkled and glimmered but it was also

Felix's grayish eyes that stared deep into me and it felt like I could connect with it

I couldn't choose, never. Was it selfish of me?

As I took both hands and they both looked at each other in confusion, as they obviously wanted to see one or the other win my hand but I don't want that, just not yet...

I glided in front as I pulled them with me, a little bit too fast I have to say, and I failed to realize they didn't know what I was doing when I skated head on while pulling their weight and well

Here we are on the ice again!

But we all landed together, laughing even though we were basically letting ourselves freeze on the ice.

I don't want this moment to ever end... is that really selfish of me?

* * *

 Author's note:

Just out of curiosity, do you all ship on Luka and Marinette

Also comment down below any date ideas you all have in mind!!

Btw sorry this was short, it was really hard when It's 2 am here ;-;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt short!Will try to post an actual chapter soon, for now enjoy this date inspired by ML S2E20 - Frozer <3


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young innocence is excusable, but when we're older, everything is inexcusable

'Confrontation doesn't always seek out all the truth' 

* * *

'Right?' Marinette, being the most bubbly girl and even times when she's serious, she still lightens the atmosphere with her smile, but the face now wasn't at all that, it was serious, devoted of all emotions but few - Confusion? Worried? What was it that she felt after she realized his name?

Felix stood near the door while Marinette stayed at the counter, a step closer and closer, the grey clouds met the blue sky, his eyes focused on hers as she focused on him. The bond felt strong, the room fell silent and in that room, only stood two. What were they?

Strangers? No. 

Friends? Soon.

Star-crossed lovers? Maybe.

Their relationship wasn't assured, yet it was without a doubt, there was an attraction, a chemistry, a force that unexplained, not visible but a strong impact.

* * *

With moments staring at each other, a sigh escaped his lips...

'I-'

'Marinette! I need you in the kitchen!'

A silent glass barrier broke around the two, realization has became known to them that they were not entirely alone. Widened cerulean blue eyes accompanied by the flushed red cheeks jumped to her mother's voice.

'Coming mum!' 

Swiftly, she rushed through the back before his hand could grab hold of her and tell her to 'stay'. He sighed as he took the box of macarons, walking straight to the door, with each step he took, with a heavy sigh it followed. What would he have said? That she was his first love? Of course he could explained they had met when she was younger, but that was it right? Just a coincidence, was it really fate? For him to bump into her again, or was it a coincidence he created by coming here, and that he just deluded himself into thinking it to be fate, as if love was merciful to him at all.

Love was never in his dictionary.

He stood right at the door, hand on the handle, a grip so tight it could kill and choke someone easily. His grey cloudy eyes wavered to the side and to the back, hoping to see her, peeking at his (cowardly) escape.

No.

She wasn't there. Why would she have peeked at someone she wasn't sure she knew or remembered? Felix's eyes dried, and hardened, no. It wasn't the place for him to cry. He sighed. 

He turned the handle, and the door welcomed him, out.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

Felix... felix felix felix.... I remember him.. I'm sure of it...

God, squinting my eyes like some old blind woman won't help me to remember. 

The ribbons on my hairdresser always act as some sort of comfort to me, I don't really remember where I got it from but, once I just start to hold it and tie my hair into my usual style with it, it just brings some kind... of warm emotion...

His grey eyes, they were so full of warmth, despite the color of rainy clouds. It really looked like he wanted to say something but.. what?

I sighed as I went out to the balcony and looked up at the night sky, twinkling with stars. 

'Who are you... Felix..' she muttered out loud as wondered up in the clouds.

'You called?' 

My eyes widened at the response soon after, I bend over to see, the same man, same attire. 

Felix.

'Why are you still here?' I asked in disbelief, am I dreaming?

'We didn't get to talk' he smiled as he shrugged.

I wasn't dreaming was I? 

'Well we were too busy staring at each other like another teen rom-com movie.' I joked as i giggled.

He laughed too, his laugh was nice, and really cute too.

WAIT, hold up! What was I thinking? Cute? I like Adrien for god sake, I mean he has 'some' features of Adrien but no.. I liked Adrien because he's nice.

(Yea mari uh that's like a super normal reason)

But Felix is nice too... so far that I have known him... 

'Hey! I have an idea!'

* * *

Within well a few minutes, frankly it took a while, Felix got up onto the balcony. Don't ask how, but you can imagine.

'You know I could have went down and open the door for you right?' Marinette teased

'Now that wouldn't be as romantic enough right? You do know Rapunzel right?' Felix had his hands on his knees, breathing in and out.

'Was it worth it?' 

'Of course, we finally can talk.'

'What did you want to talk about?'

'Marinette, I...'

Was it the atmosphere that made it seemed romantic? The balcony, the stars shining above, the dark blue sky and full moon. Two people standing face to face each other, one man who has fallen for the little girl because she had showed him love and the girl who may not remember well but if she did, would she feel the same, or was the 'love' she had for his brother stronger?

Marinette tilted her head, her cerulean blue eyes grey bigger the more anxious she was while Felix gulped as he stared right back at her, his blonde strand falling onto his forehead.

 

'I love you.'

* * *

'Confrontations? More like confessions!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	9. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE SAID IT ALERT HE CONFESSED WHAT NOW MARINETTE?

'There is always a cost after a decision is made, but how much?'

* * *

'I love you' 

Those words escaped through the tongue and out of Felix's lips, his eyes went back and forth, unable to decide whether to hide his embarrassment or did curiosity killed the cat when those pair of grey eyes were eager to just stare at those blue cerulean eyes, seeing for a reaction and asking for an answer.

The wind blew and air surrounding them fell (awkwardly) silent. 

**< Felix's POV>**

I said it.

Those words which I would never have imagine myself to say

I said it.

What happens now?

I get rejected and I just die of rejection on the spot? 

Get so traumatized that I fall off this balcony?

Miraculously get accepted, even though I haven't told her all of our past?

Was our past even worth considering as a blossoming of a possible romantic relationship?

These train of thoughts were rushing in my mind, as I just stood in front of her, waiting for her to speak. No matter how unbearable this silent was, it was better to wait in front of her, than it is to cowardly run away, hoping for a reply later on.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

My curious eyes widened at those words as well as my cheeks flushed up, and my eyes wavered down to my feet.

What am I suppose to say? 

And love? Who confesses with that word first?

Isn't it usually 'I like you' or something?

Did I have amnesia? Just what was our relationship back then?

But I like Adrien now... right? Is it possible to like someone else?

Wait no what am I thinking, how can I like Felix when I only JUST met him 

(mhm Idk Mari, maybe it's fate? oh wait haha no it's my writing)

And it's wrong to like Felix because he has similar features as Adrien

But I feel bad rejecting him

Sum up of Marinette's mind: WHAT DO I DO? OMG WHERE IS ALYA? I NEED HER!! SHOULD I SAY YES? NO? WHAT?!?!

(isn't this a lot of us if our dream guy confessed to us? I wish my crush did, whoops ;-;)

The silent was far too overwhelming, and someone needed to speak, preferably Marinette.

'U-um Felix... that's really really bold, but I- i don't really know you that well, so... um-'

Guilt. That was what Marinette felt. She never really rejected someone before, this is a first.

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

Her words finally came out, wasn't expected but it wasn't a no. 

His eyes perked up just a bit to meet hers and both became a bundle of scarlet blushing cherries. 

'Maybe I can fill you in...'

Felix showed hope, he didn't want to let the 'love' of his life go

'Look Mari, I know a stranger suddenly confessing is weird but... give me a chance to... show you that I can make you fall for me'

Felix eyes were determined and Marinette saw. Her face flushed when she said that, was it all the dramas she watched that made her felt like she was absolutely living in a romance show, or a romance novel

(close mari, you are in a romance fanfic)

Usually guys would give up from a rejection, but he wasn't and that made Marinette somehow a bit flattered...

'So tell me.. Felix, how do we know each other?' Marinette's eyes were curious as it stared back at him.

Felix chuckled a bit..

'Maybe we should head inside.. it's going to take a while and I don't want you getting a cold.'

With that said, Felix took off his jacket as the breeze blew. He gently lay it on Marinette's shoulders and pat her back as he slowly walked to the door back to the room.

At that moment, Marinette was blushing hard, he was so sweet and she didn't need to admit that she was freezing and she stood just admiring him from behind..

Just who was he? She thought...

Felix turned back before going in, his grey eyes were not as cloudy as a rainy day, but it somehow sparkled like a silver lining. His hair messed up, and even more like a jungle as the wind changes his style for him. 

Last, was his smile as wide as happy as he is and with those words...

'You coming?'

Mairnette was slowly, deeply and utterly 

hooked.

* * *

'Delaying a decision just brings more decisions to make'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	10. Side chapter: On the Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh modelling, is this a battle that Felix can win?

'Are you a Victoria Secret model? Because I think heaven is missing an angel ;)'

* * *

(Note: some of the pickup lines in the side chapters are online and some I created by myself.)

(Note: another scene, you get the gist, now enjoy!)

* * *

**< Marinette's POV** **>**

OMG! I can't believe it! I got front row tickets, and backstage passes to go to the annual Agreste fashion week, all the top models will be there and fashion designers. This is all thanks to Adrien, he is too sweet! I even get to see him model, and with the backstage passes I will probably get to meet my idols!!

I jumped onto my bed as I just look at the tickets and passes, two of them. One for me and one for Felix! I hug them to my chest with the biggest glow on my face. Now what do I wear? It is  ** _fashion week_**. Maybe I should try to match with Felix! I have been creating outfits since last week but I'm not sire whether it will fit...

I opened my closet to see a matching clothes,

A medium length dress that was shining bright with scarlet red, the top half was plain silky red, while the bottom half was red with black polka dots to represent a more chic classy fashion but maintaining the casualness, perfect for the night and day, it is also can be perfectly accompanied by any kind of jewelry, hat and handbag. 

The men's is more fancier, since I kind of imagine Felix in it and I blushed just thinking about him in this outfit. A white button up inside, paired with a black slim fit suit jacket and to match with the red of my dress, the pants would be a nice silk dark red pants. 

I jumped with joy at the though of Felix and I wearing this, as if we would be looking like matching couples... WAIT Mari, don't get way over your head. Felix doesn't even like fashion shows, and I asked Adrien for the tickets and passes, assuming Felix would go, even Adrien questioned it.

What if he says no? Ahhh Mari there you go again, getting way over ahead of yourself, I flaked my hands up in the air and -

_Knock Knock!_

'Come in!'

The door opens and well usually I expect to see my mom or my dad, but once I saw that blonde golden locks of hair peeped out of the door and the grayish eyes met mine, looking at me and chuckling because of my really really awkward position, instantly my face began looking like a cherry.

'Fe-Felix! What are you doing here? Ha..ha'

God Mari, what are you doing? He's going to think that you are a total idiot or even more a weirdo! 

(Mari he knows you are weird and clumsy, but thats actually a cute side of you and Felix still loves you for it jeez)

'You texted me..?'

Felix's eyes went confused at the question, and with a little smirk with his reply, as well as a hint of sarcasm.

'I did?'

I ran to check on my phone, and I DID, few minutes ago, was i daydreaming??? I put down my phone on the bed and smiled at him 

'haha.. i guess i did...'

'So what did you need me here for?'

He looks around and sees the outfits, and low-key gets a gist of it, but waits.

'Um-uh, well, there's this thing, i um want to go with you, but i don't think you want to so it's okay..' I mumbled out loud.

Well Mari guess Alya can go with you...

'Mari, you want to go to the fashion week right?' Felix sat on the bed and holds her hand, bringing her to sit next to him.

His grey eyes met hers, cerulean blue eyes widened at what he knew what she was thinking.

'I mean.. you still don't want your dad to know you're here..right?'

'Mari, if its for you, I'll go and I can just wear sunglasses or something.' he chuckled 

'Re-really?' my eyes widened with joy, a smile even brighter than the sun.

Felix smiled with a light chuckle, 'that's the face I want to see.' he smiled as he pinch her cheeks and goes to look at the outfit.

My face instantly flushed again, omg he smiled because I smiled, he pinched my cheeks, wait mari stop it!! I lightly pat my cheeks and took a deep breath. 

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

It's true I never really did like fashion shows, father used to force me to do practices but I was never really cut out for it, i never really love to smile at the camera, I had the perfect walk, the perfect 'mysterious' aura as the other fashion designers dubbed me as the 'grey' Agreste, because I usually wore grey and well my mood was grey too. Till I met Mari, and everything changed.

'Mari, these clothes are beautiful, I think you should showcase it online!'

'Thanks Felix.. but I think online isn't really going to help, maybe I can show it to the fashion designers during the show.'

'I'm sure they will love it.' I smiled at her with hopes

'We'll be wearing this to the event... if you're fine with it I can make something else..' her eyes turned into puppy doggy eyes, her eyes widened at the right amount to make me feel pity if she had to redesigned a whole matching outfit.. but the thought of her and I matching together... 

I smirked a bit.. (devil felix be thinking Adrien would be really jealous..)

'No Mari it's nice like I said, and I think you'll look beautiful in this dress!' 

Mari giggled and blushed a bit, 'you haven't even seen me in it yet!'

'I can imagine can't I?' I chuckled back.

'Actually I have another outfit.. but it's okay i don't think it's nice..'

'Come on let me see it atlas?' Now it was my turn to give her the puppy-dog eye look as I puckered my lips and look at her 

'fine....'

she goes and pull out, and no sarcasm right now, it was truly the most amazing dress I ever seen, if you are in the fashion world, THIS is the dress that must be shown to the world.

'Damn..'

The top half of the dress was glittery red with satin as its material, giving it a bright red subtle glow. What captures the eyes the most was the ladybugs inspired below, normally you see tiger fur, or just patterns of animal skin on the dress, but never once saw ladybugs literally on the dress itself, like tons of them were just sticking and it accompanied each other to make such a grand dress!

'Mari how did you even.. those ladybugs..'

'Max helped me, he created these tiny ladybug bots and once i say spots off..'

Suddenly when she said 'spots off' the ladybugs flew into the closet leaving a slim fitted dress, that is just glowing even in the day, shining very brightly with all the glitter.

'Spots on!'

Slowly little by little the ladybugs flew in and covered the glitter that was literally shining right into my eyes.

Marinette giggled at my blinds for a bit, 'liked the surprise?'

I chuckled back as I went to tickle her and we both laugh as we fell onto the bed. The laughs suddenly stopped. Our eyes were meeting each other, so was our noses and our lips.. my hands were on hers as my body was very close but not touching hers, we stared at each other with a bit of embarrassment hidden under the focus of our heartbeats.

_Thump... thump.. thump_

It was for few moments, before I got up and swallowed my cough.. my back faced Mari, as I try to hide my face that was just blushing with red.

'Sorry.. I went too far..'

Mari gulped before her face flushed too, 'it's- it's alright..'

I took a deep breath, as I turned and smile. 'Mari seriously that's THE dress, you know that right?'

"I mean... i don't really know..'

* * *

 

**< time skip to Adrien soon on walk on the runway>**

**< Adrien's POV>**

Breathe in, breathe out. Adrien you've done this lots of times, just be natural and smile. Wearing this outfit makes me look similar to father in a way, and a bit like mom, they both love wearing white suits. Now is my turn, a white classic of the Agreste fashion, with a white rose in hand.

I took a peek at the front row, and i see her. My eyes glued on to her, she was wearing such a beautiful dress, and her dark blue hair was down. As she looked around, our eyes met and she smiled at me, I smiled and waved. Next to her was Felix, of course he had to wear sunglasses... father would not notice him, he's not even here. This is an important event for him, but he didn't even bother to come, but I can't fail either way.

As the model in front starts to walk back, I walk in and everyone cheered. Flashes around me, bright lights and the spotlight were on me. As I reached the front, I struck a pose, and I see Marinette in front of me. I was a bit hesitant to do it, but I wanted to. I took out the rose and toss it to Mari and winked as I turned and started strutting back as I heard the loud cheers of the crowd behind me.

It was fast but her face flushed as she caught the rose and smiled. I might get a scolding for that from father later, but it was worth it.

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

As the runway was starting to finish, I had to do it.

I took out the outfit from the Adrien's closet and Adrien went to continue the music. Everyone wondered what was going on when the spotlights were back on to the stage.

'Mari please put this on, I know you said you weren't sure, but I'll walk with you.' I smiled at her as I give her the dress with a matching red masquerade mask.

Her hesitation was shoved away the moment I promised her to walk with her.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a surprise design, modeled by the designer herself!'

The music starts and I walk in the suit that I originally wore, instead of sunglasses I was wearing a plain masquerade black mask. I walked with her side by side as we strutted towards the front.

Marinette was incredible, she wasn't clumsy at all. The 'her' now was just full of confidence. Once we reached the front and posed. 

'Spots on' she whispered aloud, as the ladybugs flew off into the top, with cameras flashing at the glittering dress hidden beneath. Truly beauty behind beauty.

Everyone awed and cheered as we strutted back. 

'THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!' she screamed at me with jumping joy.

We both laugh and giggled as she hugged me.

In the corner of my eye, I see guards coming.

'Mari we gotta go.' in one second, I grabbed her and carried her bridal style as we ran out the backdoor!

* * *

**< Back in Mari's room>**

**< Felix's POV>**

Huffing and puffing, we both were literally out of breath. Well mainly I of course.

Mari laughed as she jumped onto her bed

'I can't believe we did that!'

her joy had no bounds, she was truly happy, and i made her happy.

'you happy that i forced you in to it.' I smirked as I sat on the bed next to her.

she peeked at me, and punched me slightly,

'no for not telling me about it, but yes, because that was really fun!'

I chuckled, 'well you wouldn't have said yes if i told you firsthand' I looked away from her while taking off my jacket and-

i felt really soft lips on my cheek the next moment

as i turned her face was near mine,

she wasn't looking at me, her face was red and looking down,

'Thank you, really.'

Did she really- I.. damn okay uh

'Mari you did really great, and I'll always be there to help you.' I smiled as I push her chin up to look at me.

Her cerulean blue eyes looked at mine and softened, her lips curled to a smile.

* * *

Author's note:

that was long... but I really enjoyed it!

Sorry if I didn't include proper concepts of fashions shows, because I am really a simple fashion girl, like i am a hoodie girl, I'm sorry.

BUT THANK YOU, to all of you truly for the 4000+ reads, Im really happy!

Please continue to support Firsts!

Bonus:

On the front page of fashion week magazines,

Headlines: Mystery fashion couple! Who is the woman in the dress? Where can we get that dress? 

Felix really got Marinette's dress on the pages, looks like Gabriel and other designers has competition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 4000+ hits, thank you so much for the kudos and love everyone! Hope you enjoy!


	11. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't just crush on ONE person now can we? Mari seems to have her love life in knots

'Sometimes we find ourselves walking to the one we are attracted to'

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

Cookie crumbs fell with each bite we took. Soon the whole plate of it was finished. The story he told was like out of a New York Times Best seller romance novel, one with a cliffhanger. The little girl that was unbeknownst of who she saved, and the young boy who was saved.

I always wondered where the red ribbons came from, my memory was fuzzy but with his every word, every line, every stop it made me remembered more and more of the man who I once well accidentally ran into. Guess first impressions was a fail.

Little did he really knew, after he left Paris. That little girl always cycled through his house. 

'When would Felix come back?' she always thought. 'Where was London?' 'Is he alright?'

As the amount of impact little Marinette had on Felix, so did he on little Mari. He wasn't that random nice stranger that would help you in the park, nor was he some teenage that acted nice because the little girl was wounded. Felix... just caught little Mari's curiosity, but what really ties between the two lines of curiosity and perhaps love and or attraction? 

Aren't we always curious about someone? We want to know what they like? How are they? We ask ourselves about the people we are curious about, and then soon we start to be curious about ourselves, what about ourselves do the people we are curious of likes of us? What do they think about us?

Then slowly, as time goes on, you start feeling these butterflies when you think of them when they're not around, you think of all the questions that you asked yourself that was answered by your observation. And then it seemed as if it was too late or maybe sometimes you're too young to realize that...

you fell in love.

Little Mari couldn't have known, she always finds herself asking about Felix. Whenever she passes by his house, or even just staring outside the window from inside the bakery, hoping he would come, remembering their promise to eat cookies together. 

Little by little, slowly as she grew, she started to ask those questions less. She starts to think of him less. Who was 'him'?

Then another factor grew, so fast and so attracted. She starts to cycle past that same house again, but it wasn't him who she thought off, it was someone else.

* * *

'Mari?' 

The thoughts stop, as did her daydream, a very early 3 am one. I blinked my eyes for a while and finally woke when I saw Felix's grayish eyes only inches away from mine.

'F-felix!' 

Instantly I could feel the heat of my face flushing red. He was way way too close. 

He chuckled as I moved a bit away from him. That laugh, could just really enticed anyone's hearts. Slowly, that laughing mouth turned into a smirking lip, he looked at me with his eyes and I didn't know why. I could feel that danger was coming, I wanted to take caution and leap away from the bed edge that we both were sitting on. However, something stopped me. It wasn't him, as he just sat still there smirking with lusty intentions and devilish thoughts, but I was the one who dared not to move because of my curiosity. Yet I felt this was a time where curiosity might kill the cat.

It didn't take long till his body moved and lunged towards me, as I closed my eyes and kept my arms close to me and felt my entire body on the bed. I'm scared to open my eyes, but I want to know. I want to see. 

And then I saw, his ruffled blonde hair which seemed darker now, was slightly falling as his head looked down onto mine. His eyes were solely focused, not eye to eye, but his eyes were thirsty, hooked to my lips. It wasn't only him... I had also felt my eyes making it's destination from his hair, down to this eyes and then onto his lips that he was a bit biting inside.

We were silent once again.

All we could hear was the thumps from both our hearts. In this situation of course, it was expected our hearts were louder. Our lips were... indecisive and our desires much more raging at their cages.

'Felix...' I whispered out loud.

His face starts to inch closer, and closer. Was this too fast? But our connection felt so strong, and the chemistry was boiling. I felt the warmth between us as it was kept there, even the chill from outside couldn't' have cooled the intese situation we were in.

What was he going to do? Was I really ready for this? His lips feels so close and i just found myself instantly seeing darkness, because thats what you usually do right?

Then the pair of soft lips that I expected, to meet mine. WAIT- 

Instead, those lips as I felt were so near to mine, just slowly elevated up towards my forehead and a peck I felt. I felt the weight off my entire body and a chuckle started to emerged from his mouth once again.

I opened my eyes, with my face still beating with red. Not what I really expected.

(Sorry Mari, I need to keep it PG)

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

Maybe I took that too far, but I felt something (demon) just took over me. I chuckled to hide my embarrassment, though at the same time I didn't want Mari to think i'm just a serious guy. Even though my outfit is the basic definition of strict, cold and boring.

'Mari you-'

BAM!

My face was bombed with a fluff soft pillow and my entire body was forced down onto the bed. I pushed the pillow off my face as I hear her giggling.

'Don't try to mess with me Felix!' her giggles were so full of sweetness, i think I could get diabetes from hearing it. 

'Maybe I will!' I took the pillow and whacked her back at the body, making sure her face isn't hit. Though, she didn't care the same as she retorted back by hitting my face with another pillow.

The rest of the night were pillow fights, laughs and tickles.

* * *

**< The next day...>**

**< Adrien's POV>**

 I don't think it is wise to tell father about Felix. After what Felix has told me, I could understand that he doesn't want father to know.

As I got out of the car and was in front of the school, I looked at the doors.

Wouldn't Felix also excel here too? Why did he had to be sent to London?

My thoughts were like a train and it rendered me from hearing the rushed steps towards and accidentally we bumped to each other.

'A-Adrien! Sorry!'

Marinette... I don't really know why, she somehow brings a smile to my face whenever I see her. I just feel really comfortable with her, like I can be myself.

'It's fine, it's really my fault, I was dreaming.' I smiled and chuckled.

She smiles back and with a nervous laugh followed. I saw a white feather on my hair and without a second thought, my body moved closer and I just took the feather.

'A-adrien..?'

'Ah, sorry there was a feather on your hair..' I showed it to her and instantly her face was scarlet red. Was she having a slight fever? Or is she just really embarrassed?

'Oh! Thanks.. we should get to class, we're late!' 

It didn't take long as I saw her scampered up the steps and into the school. I smiled as I looked at her. I looked at the feather in my hands and smiled and put it in my pocket.

Cute.

* * *

'Attraction can be a dangerous thing, but it also can blossom a new love.'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!


	12. Side chapter: Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October month - aka Halloween month - aka trick or treat aka kiss or telll

'My name isn't Casper, but you can be my boo ;)'

* * *

(Note: some of the pickup lines in the side chapters are online and some I created by myself.)

(Note: another scene, you get the gist, now enjoy!)

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

Dressing up, excessive amount of candies being given out which might cause a flush of sugar rush, what else, oh yes, imaginary fictional characters portrayed and myths surrounding old manors with an eerie aura and weird mist, need I go on? Halloween, one of many man's favorite holiday, certainly not mine. However, I guess love is a sacrifice, is it not? Especially I am not allowing a single chance of my younger brother, a chance to take Marinette away from me. Not that she is mine... yet.

A long black trench coat matched with my usual attire, just with a touch of pointy fangs and a more ruffled hair look, will Marinette like this? Walking up to the bakery, the door swooshed open before I could knock on it, right in front of me was a two ravenous green zombies, I smiled.

'You both looked like you just woke up from being dead.' I joked and they both 'URHGH' in returned unison.

I walked in and -

'Felix?'

My eyes turned, and I was... just speechless, had I chosen to be the big bad wolf instead, but she was just... drop-dead gorgeous (no pun intended)

Her dark blue hair was curled down and waving at me, while her cerulean blue eyes were fluttering at me, all those features dared to hide underneath the shadows of a scarlet red hood, while her dress reached down to her knees, off shoulder white, showing her glossy pale skin, along with her dress being tailored into a fitted more cuter version of red riding hood.

'M-marinette, you look... prett-, no I mean fab-, uh no beautiful, yea you look really beautiful.' despite the amount of fair powder i showered my face with, I believe my blushes were pulsing red right in front of her, along with my embarrassment, I can't believed I stuttered.

'And.. you um-'

'Like your everyday self' I hear a laugh as it scurried down from the stairs, a rascal feline black cat. A mischievous little one I dare say.

'Adrien, you're here already, stay away from me, you're unlucky.' I joked at him

Adrien was wearing a full black body suit, paired with some cat ears which contrasted nicely with his jade green eyes.

'You could have put some red contact lens at least Felix.'

'Don't you know Adrien, vampires eyes only turn red when they want to suck the blood out of someone.' I opened my fangs towards him, with a wide grin.

While we low-key bicker, Marinettes eyes were wavering back and forth, and a cute little chuckle came out.

'It's like fighting for candy, when trick or treat haven't started yet.' she giggled out loud.

(Mari, you're the snacc here)

* * *

While trick or treating, the trio walked on the streets together, both bags filled of candy, well mainly Marinette and Adrien, Felix had more raisins than sweet-aching candy.

'Where else should- ah!' all of it went by so fast, Marinette trip and her eyes closed, hoping it the cold basalt would welcome her softly, but her back didn't felt the hard prickly rock but a strong hand hugging her up.

She peeked her eyes open and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her teasingly.

'I may be unlucky to be with, but I feel luckier with you.'

instantly, marinette cheeks heats up quickly

'Oh marinette, what red cheeks you have...' Adrien continued to tease as he slowly brought him closer to her

'Um... all the.. better to...'

'Adrien I think the Gorilla is here.' I poked Adrien's shoulders and pointed to the car at the side, with a rolled down window, and a staring Gorilla inside.

Adrien sighs and brings Mairnette back to a stable stand. He smiles at Marinette and gives her a kiss on the hand.

'Well see you tomorrow m'lady.' Adrien winked and ran to the car, got in and drove off.

Marinette stood there, face red, and in awed. Felix well... crossed arms and a pouted lips.

(Adrien 1, Felix 0)

* * *

On the way back, awkward silence between the two fell in between. Only echoed footsteps remained to be the only conversation they had.

I couldn't... just remembering Marinette, falling hard for Adrien...

I-

'Marinette..'

She turned to me as I put my face close to her neck, while holding her arms, even though she didn't want to move.

My hot breath was exhaled onto her cold skin, I could hear her breathing that followed with the beats of her heart.

She must be thinking... what am I going to do?

'Felix...'

'I'm really tempted... to bite your neck.. can i?'

'no... it isn't good..'

'Why? You can be immortal..' I kissed her neck as a chill went down her spine.

'Or would you rather perhaps...' as I teased and my lips moved slowly from her neck, near to her cheek and then her lips and mine were face to face.

I realized from this, her face was very very red... was she really this embarrassed? 

'Do you want this instead..?'

Her lips bite into each other, without a reply. I grin as my lips inched closer, and as an instinct she closed her eyes.

She was waiting...

'but not yet..' I put my finger against her lips. As she opens her eyes and backs away fast

'You...'

I chuckled as she got super bashful, and I linked my arm with hers and smiled, she grumbled for a bit then she smiled.

* * *

'I know what you should be for Halloween. My date. ;)'

'I hope when I go trick or treating, I get a snacc like you ;)'

Hope you all enjoy this short scene bonus!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't halloween yet, but thought it be a nice bonus chapter! Hope you enjoy!


	13. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all wear a mask, but what matters is, who is under it?

'Masks hides our true selves, but it also reveals our true hearts.'

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

At that moment, my whole world turned upside down. Everything was now a mess...

**< 3 hours ago...>**

'Felix I'm not sure...'

'Let me see, c'mon'

The velvet curtain was slowly pulled back, and the dark red silk stood out, flowing down and touching the carpet gently. Accompanied by a light thin red tulle, and a hint of sparkle that shined under the fitting room light. The sweetheart line matched well as it showed the fair skin, and strong collarbones. Leading up to her cerulean blue eyes, masked by a laced black mask, which held on as the ribbon was tied to the back of her head, hidden by her flowing mid-length locks of dark blue.

'Mari, you got to be kidding...'

'I know its ug-'

'You're gorgeous' he muttered out loud, his eyes were glued onto her figure, her beauty and her aura. The face of a man who fell in love, all over again, but just with a more older version of course.

At the moment of that comment, I couldn't help but blush. My cheeks flushed scarlet, thus matching the whole red of my gown. My first masquerade ball... I could just imagine the thrill. (A thrill which you will get, Mari)

* * *

**< 2 hours ago>**

Upon arriving Le Grand Hotel, limousines one by one was arriving outside and moving out fast, each door opened, stepped out dresses and dresses, all dazzled under the moonlight. All, were of course unidentified, that was the purpose.

'Where's felix..' I muttered to myself, holding onto my invitation. I looked at my phone as it pinged.

'A reward for my lady, if she can find me.'

A chuckle spouted from my rosy lips, with his 'style' I was sure I could find him.

Yet, I was wrong...

Inside, all men were the same, looks otherwise, but outfits only were, black. They could even be mistaken as masked waiters.

He isn't going to make it easy is he?

_Ping!_

Yet again, I see a message from Felix

'Tick tock, find me before midnight's clock.'

The chase is on.

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

**< 1 hour ago>**

_Sighhhh_

Again. I'm not allowed to go. Always at home, practice your piano, practice your fencing. Try and study. Father  **never** lets me go anywhere with him, how am I suppose to take over the Agreste business..., do I even want to?

That was always Felix legacy, but with his sense of style, business would have been out of trend by now. I'm just good at modeling..., the real designer other than my father... I would say Marinette is really a professional at it.

A smile ran through my face as I fall flat onto my bed, playing with the white feather.

Maybe I should go... a masquerade, it's not like he will know it's me.

A black suit, black ribbon tie and a black mask. All I need.

I didn't know that she would be there.

Far in the corner, it was her no doubt. She was outstanding, amongst the glitz and glam of it all, she held the power. The dark red, made her more mysterious. Yet the glitter of it made her more sparkling. Those eyes, especially were the most innocent ones.

'Marinette'

Unconsciously, my hand grabbed onto that fair wrist as she turned to look at me. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flustered. She knew, looking at my eyes, straight. The grass met the sky.

'A-adrien...?'

She whispered underneath her breath, and I nodded but shushed her lips with my finger as I turned and right ahead was him.

Tall, combed-back light blonde hair. The only one who stood out, as he wore all white, classic Gabriel Agreste.

Without a second thought, I rushed hand-in-hand with Marinette, towards the gardens.

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

**< 30 minutes ago>**

I wonder if I'm being too coy with her... I walked around in the gardens. A rose in hand. We've been spending lots of quality time together. I wonder... is is the right time.. again?

I look at the stars above, are we really fated?

_Tap! Tap!_

The sound of footsteps as my heart skipped a beat, I turned and-

just why.

'Give me a warning first, before- huff we run huff.' Marinette was catching her breath from the running

'Sorry-huff-but was in a huff- hurry...' he laughed a bit as he caught his breath.

As her heart had caught up, so did her eyes as she made its way to mine. 

'Found you!' in a moment she ran over and patted me slightly.

I couldn't speak. I just thought the other.

Those eyes that looked at me and perked up, just why?

'Felix?' It's you!' 

He walked over and patted me too.

'Adrien, how do you know Felix?' Marinette's hair dangled as she tilted her head.

'Oh he didn't tell you? We're brothers!' A big smile on his face. 

I'm torn.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

**< Now>**

'What...?'

Did Adrien just said they were brothers?

No.. no it can't I-

My eyes darted at Felix, but he stood there just silent. Nothing, he didn't had to look at me, with false eyes or with no feeling. He just stared forward, with guilt.

That made sense. Why did I always compared his looks to Adrien?

They both have blonde hair, and Felix never told me his last name.

He never told me about his family.

And what do I do?

I like Felix, but I like Adrien too.

Do I like Felix because he's similar to Adrien?

No, no Felix and Adrien are different.

But...

'Felix..?'

The moment I muttered his name, he flinched at the awakening of reality. He looked at me and nodded.

That was it. Now...

 

Who do I actually like?

* * *

'Love is everywhere, but what type of love is more important?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND the Reveal!!! Hope you all enjoy! Sadly next week there will be no new chapter or bonus, as it is my HELL WEEK (exams .-.) Don't worry though, next next week there will be definitely a chapter, or a bonus! Thanks for the kudos <3


	14. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the chances that the people we crush on likes us back?

'When we go back into falling in love, and say it's crazy.' - Alan watts

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

'For all, the life is an act of faith and an act of gamble' 

By Alan Watts, one of my favorite philosopher. Was it too late by the time I realized? The little things that reminds me of her, and every time I felt down, she was there, be it physically or emotionally, she managed to light the smile on my face.

Maybe... I just pushed it off, because I was confused. Or maybe I was just in denial.

Now I'm sure of it.

I will do it today.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

Brothers. After that day, Felix hasn't talked to me, I felt like now I could understand him in his absence. Did he know? He's smart for sure, how wouldn't he?

His face frozen at the sight of me and Adrien, as if he is the third wheel of a perfect relationship, as if he's standing in the way of fate. What he believed was fate with me, he now questioned it. Especially now I question myself, did I love him back more than I like Adrien? 

_Sighh_

Falling onto my bed felt like falling into a cloud of thoughts that had sunk in, pulling me in and making me choose. In Felix's case, he would have thought, and realized that I had a crush on Adrien, that Adrien would have been the 'perfect' partner for me. Was he going to give up? Because Adrien is his brother? The feelings just rushed through me,

**Anger** , he didn't try when a challenge was ahead of him, he should have and he hasn't contacted me since

**Sadness** , i miss him, when he would leave crumbs on my bed on purpose to anger me or when he would read random quotes and we all would just suddenly go into this debate and end up in pillow fights

**Confusion** , who did I really love? Is it that easy to fall in love with someone new? But the bond I feel with him is just so strong, as if he and I has more of a connection than I did with Adrien, but Adrien is someone I've like for a long time...

Comparing them, makes me feel guilty. They were brothers and I am sure one of them likes me, but the latter? How would I know, or have I already come down with the strong possibility. It makes me feel even worse that Felix has loved me for so long and I... couldn't or I'm not even sure how to reply, and he's still waiting.

The question is... was it time to let go?

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

Coward. 

I was one. I left my brother without a goodbye and now I left Mari. I couldn't' fathom the spark of truth that maybe all the time we've spent together wasn't enough. I knew, the second I saw them. Under the moonlight, and hand-in-hand that they were just 'endgame'.

I related a deep sigh of fear, dejection and just utter defeat. My hair dangled down from its neat combed position, as my eyes meet the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

I mutter, with a pain in my throat, 'maybe.. I am not-'

_Knock knock!_

My eyes averted from the floor towards the door, who could it be?

Shuffling through the carpet, I opened the door.

What luck.

Tall and lean, with eyes that was as cold as the day I was born. Wearing white, which contrasted the darkness of his soul.

I let out a small breath before I asked nonchalantly.

'What are you doing here, father?'

'I can't even see my own son?' the sarcastic glare which appeared on his face, had only fueled my anger.

'Well, you didn't care when I was in London.' my eyes glared straight into his.

'You know I am a busy man.' he stood strict, like he was taking a stand.

_Chech_... I clicked my tongue at his response and his reply was -

**_Slap!_ **

'How dare you clicked your tongue at me!' thundering voice boomed in my eardrums as my cheeks were thrown back along with my staggered feet.

'I raised you, fed you and even sent you to a good school, and this is how you repay me?' Gabriel knuckles cracked from the 'strength' he used.

I was on the ground, kneeling like a dog who was scolded by his master. Raised? Fed? Him? All that was the servants job, he didn't do anything, and if he did, it was only when mom was around.

'I have booked you a flight back to London, the Agreste franchise there expects you as their new CEO.' a ticket flies down as it dropped in front of Felix.

'If you do not go, consider yourself as **disowned**.' 

Quiet had finally sinked in as he had left. I watched the ticket in front of me, as I took it and got up.

Was I going to be a coward?

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

I was surprised when Mari accepted into coming to hep me to prepare for this fashion shoot. There were a few stylists, but they said they couldn't fit the 'vibe' they wanted to give me.

Lucky as the model I had some suggestions that were accepted.

Looking at the mirror, as I was fixing my hair, the sigh of the door swinging open, I perked up my jade green eyes.

'A-adrien?'

The dark blue pigtails and cerulean blue eyes made its way in. 'Marinette!' I turned and immediately her face flushed.

'Not nice isn't it?' I chuckled a bit.

'N-no! it's nice, i mean you look good! Ha..ha..' she smiles as she rubs her head in embarrassment.

'Thanks, have you heard from Felix yet? I haven't been able to get in touch with him.'

'You too? I mean, I-i also haven't heard from him.'

'I wish he could come back home with me...' I sighed as I sat in front of the mirror. 

Marinette approaches closer, 'why can't he?' her head tilts with curiosity.

'My father and him doesn't really... get along so well..'

'Oh...' her eyes frowned, like the sea during a rainy day. Drips of rain continuously protrudes it like needing to feel a gap that never fills.

'Sorry Mari, could you get that hat for me on the top cupboard there?'

The concern frown on her face suddenly changes to a smile, as she nodded. She looked at the hat and gets a chair, and gets on top of it.

'Careful Mari, it's okay let me-'

'Almost got it!' 

Mari reached to the hat, as her legs were turning and twisting, as the chair stunned. I ran over as I saw her back about to fall and I opened my hands to grab her but-

_thud!_

My eyes blinked for a moment as I flushed the moment my eyes were super close to hers. She stared at me back too for a moment, her eyes blinked, shining bright at me like the a clear crystal sea in the summer.

'A-adrien..' she muttered as her face was blushing hard..

'Adrien! Showtime!' the producer shouts from outside woke the two of us up, especially Mari as she jumped from the position we were in.

I got up and chuckled a bit.. as I took the hat from the ground.

'Mari.. it may be abrupt to say this now, but I.. i like you.'

I didn't want to give Mari a chance to reject me now. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. And winked at her as I leave the room, watching her blushed as she puts her hand on her cheek was the last time I saw her today.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

What. The. Actual. DID HE REALLY JUST CONFESS?!

I pulled my pigtails in confusion, excitement, flustered? What is happening? 

Am I really in those shows where the crush actually likes you back?

_Ping!_

I took my phone out and read a message from Felix.

_'I need to talk to you, please meet me at your room later'_

* * *

 

 'In a love triangle, we asked ourselves, who do we love  **more**?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAMSSS ARE OVER!!! Thank god and now I can come back to write for my lovely readers, and gosh thanks for the kudos! Hope you continue reading!


	15. Side chapter: Monet or Van Gogh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art can convey more than just what it shows.

'You must be an artist, because I am drawn to you.' ;)

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

The starry night, painted by Vincent Van Gogh. What was the pinpoint of the painting?

Was it the starry stars? Or the swirling winds in the dark sky? Or possibly the crescent moon above that shone more brightly than any of the stars.

Well sadly I'm more of a fashion designer than an art critic.

My knowledge of art didn't need to prepare me for what cheesy scenario I was put in.

* * *

**< 3 hours ago at the Louvre Museum>**

A smile, subtle and sweet. The Mona Lisa, a beauty beyond compare, even afar, through a glass wall. 

_**Bzzzt!** _

'Sorry, I have to take this.' Felix nodded to both Adrien and Mari as he fled to a corner with brows that frown.

'Hey mari, um...' Adrien's hands shuffled in and out of his pockets as he faced Mari, eyes locked at each other.

She tilts her head like the sea was flowing to the right sideof the Earth.

'Um.. The Starry Night is really beautiful but I think it would be better if we-'

'Sorry, just the hotel staff' Felix walked in, looking at the two of them as if he had interrupted something, but soon it was played off as none.

'Hey let's go find the Starry Night!' 

As soon as Mari said that, palms of the Agreste brothers were both dragged along to the long hallway dragging on full of stories of arts.

* * *

**< 2 hours ago>**

**< Adrien's POV>**

I didn't know what I was doing, but my instincts pulled in as I did with Mari's hands as I pulled her into the corner with me, before Felix could see us.

We were so close to each other, as the thumping of heartbeats were clear as day to hear and the breath we both exhaled heated on each other's chest.

'Mari, I...'

Her eyes looked at me, those cerulean blue eyes were alluring. I couldn't look away and-

'let's go out tomorrow, just you and me.'

Her eyes widened, as if the sea had became as vast as ever. I felt the vibration of her heartbeat, moving after and faster, buzzing more and more till-

'Adrien.. '

'Yes..?'

'I think Felix is calling you...'

Ah.

So the buzzing was from the depths of my pocket, from the one who couldn't let us off.

'Sorry..'

My head bowed as I pulled her out into the light, and the hall where everyone was. Back to where reality was.

Suddenly I felt the warm caress of her soft palm on my cheek as she brought my attention straight back into hers, with her warm smile and rosy cheeks, she said

'Alright'

* * *

**< 10 minutes ago>**

**< Marinette's POV>**

Waving off to Adrien as he got into the car, he waved with love, knowing tomorrow was his day. I didn't know what else to say and was it wrong for just the both of us to hang out? I did it many times with Felix, though I did knew of his feelings and I allowed him, because...well just because.

'Mari'

My head turned to meet Felix's eyes as he smiled at me, holding my jacket out to me, like an invite to put it on me. I chuckled and extended my arms as he draped it onto me and we both smiled at one another.

'Come I'll walk you home.'

_tap, tap, tap_

Steps continued along the gravel pavement, in the lamp-lit pathway under the starry night sky. No words were exchange somehow. Were we the type to not need to have an undying conversation to keep this, whatever it is alive? Or maybe that just wasn't his style.

As we reached out final destination, the smell of pastries strongly protruded the door slits, I smiled at him as he smiled back.

'This is me.'

I said, somehow hoping for some... type of miracle.

'Mari..'

He slowly takes my hand as he whispered my name, bringing it up and as his kissed my hand.

'Good night'

He smirked as he knew what my "gears of a head" was thinking.

This cat. I teased.

What a night.

* * *

'Can I Vincent Van Gogh out with you?' ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short, hope you enjoy!


	16. The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking, who will Mari choose?

'You're the one.' ♡

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

_'I need to talk to you, please meet me at your room later'_

He sent that text, few minutes ago. What could he possibly wanted to tell me so urgently that it could not wait till tomorrow morning?

**_knock knock knock_ **

My hands were trembling, was I anxious? Why was I bitting my lips, as if I was expecting something bad to happen. I mean, normally when you read the word 'talk' you think it's normally something bad isn't it?

The knock came from the door above, just how did he get to the balcony again? And why all the suspense? Okay, chill Marinette. Take a deep breath, it's probably nothing. My hands laid on the door for awhile, taking a deep breath and letting it out as I push the door and, wait it wouldn't budge? My palms meet the nice flat wood door as I try to push it open, gritting my teeth a bit, to put all the strength into my hands.

'Felix..? The door won't budge, can you open it from-'

'Mari, can we just talk like this, I... can't face you now.'

A dead silence sunk in between the two of us, with the door acting as a wall to cut all kind of physical touch. An uneasiness crept on to me, I knew it, my gut wasn't wrong when I felt that anxiousness moments before he came. 

'Why.. can't you face me..?' I said to him, trying to break the ice. Why did it feel like he was creating a wall between us..? Does he know about my crush on Adrien..? Or the confession?

'I..I'm sick, so I don't want to infect you too.' the crack in his voice gave way. He was sniffing, not to mention the hoarseness of his voice had made it seem like he was crying for a long time. Why did he cry? Should I play along?

'All the more reason for you to come inside, it's cold out there. Come on, just come in and I... I won't look at you, alright?'

A minute of silence went pass, till the door opened and I rushed away. Facing the blank wall of pink, that once was filled with posters and pictures of Adrien, but for some reason, I tore it down and put it away. 

I hear his footsteps and the sniffling in his nose as he walked in, closing the door and allowing the silence to fill the room once again.

'I'll just say this and leave, alright? So just... please listen.' The desperation in his tone was obvious, but it only made my heart ache with curiosity. To just turn around and pull him into a hug, for him to just bury himself in my chest, crying out and the two of us would just be with each other, embracing each other's comfort and just being there, voided from the world and reality. That was the relationship we could have.

Felix took his time, to process all the things he needed to say, he took a breath and,

'I love you Marinette, I still do. Ever since I met you that first time, it was like you just dropped into my life. Well technically you ran into me on a bicycle, *chuckle*, metaphorically speaking, that was fate.'

'After I left for London the first time, I couldn't stop thinking of you. How would you have grown up to be? Longer hair? Would you leave it or would you tie those cute pigtails that I tied for you the first time. How tall would you be? Also were you still clumsy? Well that one was assured.'

'But that's what makes you cute, your imperfectness is perfect to me because it's part of you. From spending the time with you ever since I came back, I've only ever been the happiest person alive. You showed me your beauty, your kindness and charm. I really have fallen head over heels for you, Mari.'

'Sadly, I understand that not all love stories have a happy ending. Maybe yours will, I'm sure you'll be happy and if you are happy, then I'm happy. Even if it isn't me, I still wish you the best. Actually, I'm going back to London soon, don't worry we're still friends right, so don't be scared to send me a text or jump me with a call. *Chuckle*.'

I couldn't say a word. Only my tears whelmed up on eyes, flowed down my blushing cheeks. I couldn't tell whether those were tears of joy, the happiness of that confession or was it the tears of sadness of knowing our story ending in a tragedy. He just came back and now he's leaving again? Just why? The sniffles gave him a sign as his footsteps grew louder and I could feel as his smooth arms wrapped around me, as he pulled my body into his. His chin rested on my head as he hugged me tight, like he didn't want to let go. I didn't want to either, as I closed my eyes, allowing myself in his embrace.

And soon after a few minutes, he left. Without a goodbye, without a glance. We never had a proper farewell.

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to Adrien. Not like before, this time was different.

As I made my way to Adrien's room, the dancing keys that were soft and yet loud, dancing in it's rhythm played for me, as I walked in. He sat there, in full bloom, as he was playing without distraction as if no one could touch him. I closed the door quietly as I listened in with a smile.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqpPRj6UZqc>

As he ended the last note, I heard a big sigh of relief escaped Adrien's lips.

'Nocturne in C-sharp minor (No. 20) by Chopin' I caught his attention and broke his daydream as I brought him back into reality. He turned his head to me with bright jade green eyes, and rushed forward and hugged me.

'It's one of the songs Father wants me to practice.' Adrien pulls back from the hug afterwards.

'A little depressing don't you think?' I joked. 

'True, but what are you doing here? What if Father sees you?' Adrien eyes concerned as he looked back and forth, like he was guilty of murder and was watching his back every second.

'It's alright.. he and I already talked.' I sighed through the mask I hid under.

'What's with the mask, are you sick?' Adrien eyes stared into mine and I hid under the facade of a good brother. I looked at him and smiled underneath the mask, and lied through my teeth. 

'Kind of, didn't want you to get sick.'

Truth was, my face was still a bit swollen from father's 'slap' yesterday, I couldn't show that to Adrien and lied to him, and him knowing Father, if he knew Father had hit me. Adrien would not have been able to live with him, especially without me.

'Adrien, I... I'm going back to London. I didn't want to leave with misunderstandings and without a goodbye. Not like last time.'

'You're leaving again? Why? You only just got back, is it because of father? Let me go talk to him'

As Adrien stood and looked like he was ready to marched into war without preparation, I held him down as I looked at him.

'No, it's my own.. choice. I want to go back and settle some things, also don't worry it's not permanent.'

'Well alright... I guess if you say so. Make sure to text me alright? Everyday. Even if you can't, send me a letter at least.'

I chuckled at his childishness, but it was sincere and he was serious.

'Of course I will.'

'And Adrien.. be sure to take of Marinette.'

'Mari? Why?'

'You know.. she's clumsy, very clumsy.' I tried to form a smile, and as sad as the smile was. I really will miss her.

'She really is, don't worry, I'll take care of her.'

I pulled him in for a hug, as my pained heart and expression was hidden away from him. I really am a coward.

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

I knew something was off, but I couldn't say it. Felix would not leave like this, and I was sure father had something to do with it. However, going to father, and screaming at him or pleading him would not work. I guess I had to trust Felix with this one.

_Ping!_

_'Adrien, can we meet? At the Pont des Arts?'_

**< At the Pont des** **Arts >**

The bridge that crosses the River Seine, a famous tourists bridge where tourists would lock padlocks with their initials and throw the key into the river. A perfect place for lovebirds. 

'Marinette.'

She was at the bridge railing, staring into the river, it was as blue as her cerulean blue eyes. She looked back at me, her eyes looked as if she was crying the whole nigh and her expression wasn't happy at all.

'What's wrong?'

I went in to her with open arms, as she teared up and sniffed, she laid her head on my chest.

'Is it because Felix is leaving? Is that why you're crying?'

I knew it was the moment I mentioned Felix, her tears started rolling as her cries became a little louder. Luckily, no one comes here at night.

I took a while for her to calm down, and when she finally did,

'I love Felix'

She pulled away from me as she bowed her head down in front of me, avoiding my eyes. Knowing the pain I would feel, the moment I heard that. Weirdly, it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, but it did hurt.

I didn't need to ask why him, and not me. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable any further. We both stood in silence, and it was expected to say something. Anything.

'He's leaving soon, at 11 pm. Gate A. You better go quick.'

Her teary crystal eyes looked at me, the moment I said it. Her pained smile looked at me, as she turned and bolted.

I stood there, watching her ran a marathon. My aching heart looked at her, with a smile, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

'Good luck Marinette.'

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

I am not letting this end like this. While running into the halls of the airport, I looked left and right, north and west, east and south. I am not letting go of him like this, who knows when will be the next time we meet? 2 years later? 8 years later?

What if never? I am not going to like the little me, walking past that gate ever single day. Hoping I would see him again. Hoping that he will realize just how much he loves me that he will come back.

It was now or never.

From a distance, I see a tall blonde and he was wearing grey. I pounced onto him, 

'Felix!'

My eyes teared as the stranger looked at me with a weird expression. I backed away and bowed apologetically and continued searching. I looked at the time and it was 10.56 pm. Could he have gone in already?

No, how was I suppose to find him. I ran to the gate and looked at the lady, while bullets of sweat trickled down my forehead.

'Please can you call Felix Agreste, I need to talk to him'

'Miss, sorry, you are holding the-'

'Please, I really need to tell him, before he goes and-

'Miss for the last time, please move-'

'Marinette?'

The moment I heard my name, my head turned instantly as I stared into that pair of grayish eyes, as his blonde hair tilted along with his head at the confusion and mess I was making, while trying to find him.

'Felix!'

I jumped to him, as he pulled me away from the line.

'What are you doing here? I have to-'

I put my finger to his lips, to shush him and his eyes pointed to my fingers and was surprised.

'Don't say anything, and let me talk. Now is my turn.'

He nodded as he stared at me and I took a deep breath.

'Felix, to be honest, that little girl waited for you everyday. She would ride her bicycle, past that big house of yours and peep into the big gate, hoping to see you. Everyday, she went by and she even still kept the red ribbons that you used to tie her hair with.'

'That little girl also hoped you would keep your pinky promise, and you did. She saw you, but she had forgotten you. She grew up, memories get fuzzy when you grow up. Just like the first time she met you as a little girl, she ran into you accidentally. As a little girl, it was crashing you with a bicycle. And again, now that she was older, she ran into you and had a box of macarons fly in the air.'

'It took her time, and you never gave up. Despite her forgetting, you were determined. You even climbed up the balcony, like Romeo and Juliet. You and her had a pillow fight and played and understood one another. You and her didn't need to go through first dates, second dates and so on to get to know each other, you and her just needed each other's comfort and existence to be comfortable around one another, to have fun together, to just spend time and smiling.'

'You even confessed to the girl, like some prince. That girl was confused at first, but little by little, gradually as the two of you spent time together, her feelings for you grew. She couldn't imagine you leaving her, what would happen to the person who would just spend time talking to her and eating macarons on her bed. What would happen to the times when he would read out loud passages of his favorite book to her. What will happen to all the little things he did for her like cleaning the mess on her mouth after drinking her cappuccino or the flour on her hair?'

'Felix what I'm saying is that, I love you. I don't want you to leave, please don't I just can't imagine you being so far away. Also we didn't even get to face each other, and you didn't say goodbye.' 

The tears flowed down as I rambled on, and suddenly he grabbed me, and pulled me in. The softness of his lips were smooth and falloff passion as he kissed me and he and I stared into each others glistering eyes, both a teary mess. We both chuckled as we hugged each other. Claps and whistles and cheers were loud and around us, but  the sound felt blurry when I was with him, because the only person I hear and see is him.

'Felix... I love you.' I smiled as I looked at him.

'I love you too Marinette.' He smiled back at me, as he grabbed my waist and spun me around and pulled me back in for a hug.

'So you'll stay?'

'Of course I'll stay.'

* * *

'We only realize when we love someone is when they finally left, but it is never too late to say 'I love you'.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone has supported me all the way until this final chapter of Firsts, it has truly been a ride.I gave my all for this last chapter, because I really feel like this was THE moment like it has to be emotional and thrilling. Sorry my baby Adrien but yes to a happy love story. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, and don't worry there will be more side chapters!


	17. Bonus chapter: Felinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short improv of our lovebirds

"No matter where you are, or what you're doing or who you're with, I will always honestly, truly completely love you."

* * *

**< Felix's POV>  **

Love. I used to say it was some form of chemical reaction, as our hormones react and causes reaction between people. There was already research done by scientist,that there are in fact stages to love, all which are can be scientifically explained by the laws of biology, but using logic and science just makes it seem boring. So humans called it 'Love' to make it sound extravagant,special and downright another fairytale. However, my perspective all changed by one entity - Fate.

This is the story of a skeptic agnosticism boy who stumbles upon a girl, just a hopeless romantic, all along the strings of Fate and-

'Felix~~'

As my eyes darted from the lettered screen of my laptop, the pair of my grayish eyes meets her widened curious cerulean blue eyes. Full of childishness, but with love no doubt. Her dark blue pigtails started to fall down towards me as her head anchors down and with a low grin, I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her as she wailed and giggled with screams. I lunged her onto the bed with the two of us falling onto the soft mattress and giggles and tickles lifted the room into an aroma of love.

'S-sto-p it!' Mari gasped for air as she continued to squirmed on the bed,in my arms as my itchy fingers tickled her weak spots.

I chuckled as I finally stopped and trailed my hands from her waist towards her cheek. I carressed her soft plump rosy cheek as her eyes looked at me, my eyes were still focused on her pink lips that puckered as if waiting for a kiss. I grin as I kissed her forehead and stared back into her deep blue eyes. Her eyes softened, filled with compassion and she took my hand in hers, as I hold onto it tighther into a fist, she brings it to her lips as she kissed the top and smiled at my eyes.

'Felix, i love you.'

Those 3 words, 8 letters and she knew that I was hers and she was mine.

'I love you too Mari.'

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

'Destiny...' the word whispers out from my lips as I laid on Felix's shoulder as he typed away his sypnosis.

'Hm?' He titled his head as my head bumped along with his shoulder. I could feel his eyes squinting as he tries to find the typo he has made, a spelling mistake? He thought. No, actually a different term actually.

Destiny. It's what I would say was the entity that brought us two together. Maybe he can debate it with me that our meeting was 'fated' but I would rather say 'destined'. 

Why?

The thin line that lies between 'destiny' and 'fate' is that one can be can be tailored. 

Fate is inevitable, it would not be changed,no matter how you try. The course of events that lead to the exact and only outcome. What if he and I did meet long ago? What if he was just a variable to help me in to the 'fated' story between Adrien and I?

Im not saying I don't love Felix, but I doubt the word 'fate'. I think Felix and I are destined. As he and I, we met long ago but yet challenges were between us, and in one of those challenges was another path. Possibly the 'fated' path with Adrien. However I chose to go through the 'destined' path,where Felix and I both made our decisions and found the way to one another.

My trail of deep thoughts crumbled as I felt the hard texture of a crust macaron touched the tip of my lip. The smell of chocolate macaron, I allowed entry of the sweet chocolately goodness into the walls of my mouth, and my teeth chewed and crushed the hard yet soft barriers of the macaron that made way to the smooth cream between.

'Good, ma cherie?'

'Oui mon amour'

* * *

"Love can be a beautiful thing, as long as you believe in it"

* * *

authors note:

Writing this story out made me think about the Miraculous series, so we all know that Luka is such a good fit for Mari,but he fate is with Adrien, but Luka's a destiny that she can choose,but then ya know we all know that as a series end, the two main leads are 'fates' to be with one another. Well thats all I just wanna say, thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you can't sleep, write a story and then go back into netflix and chill OR try to actually sleep, hope you all love it <3


	18. Bonus chapter: Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another improv of what could have been

'I know I was happier with you' - Ed Sheeran

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

The smell of salty water lingered at the entrance of my nostrils as the wind cheerfully danced and messed with the strands of my blonde locks. My chin rested on a soft dark blue cushion, that was embraced in my hands.

'Hey you're going to mess with my hair..' the dark blue cushion complained as she struggled her head away from the chin, but back she laid on my chest. I chuckled, as I looked at the sunset, the deep orange reflected upon itself on the sky.

'I love you Marinette' I muttered as my hold got tighter.

There was a silence for a bit before the cushion replied,

'Me too Adrien, I love you too.'

I swallowed my doubt, I didn't want to let Marinette go and that was selfish of me, but nothing has ever been mine since young. 

Felix and her may had their moment, but it was fleeting and temporary, so to say. Marinette has this alluring aura to her, and I love her really. It might take her time to accept that she loves me too, but I'll wait. No matter how long it takes.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

I feel bad. Guilty. Was this right? At the bridge, I couldn't even mutter that I love Felix, the words couldn't come out, so I guess I didn't really loved him as I much believed in. I just stood there, tears rolling down my cheeks as I was wrapped around in Adrien's arms. That was there where he said it again.

'Mari, I may not know what is going on, but I will always be with you. I love you and I'm never leaving.'

Adrien, he says he would never leave and he loves me. Shouldn't I be happy? 

I am, of course. It's not everyday that your crush likes you back.

But am I really? Happy..?

It's alright, I'm okay. Felix left and he.. he made his choice. That choice wasn't me.

And I have Adrien too. So...

happily ever after?

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

'No peeking alright?'

'Alright alright!'

As my hand slid of her vision, her eyes sparkled like always, but it was bigger and brighter as the glowing lights of the carousel and the dancing music ran through her ears.

'A-adrien.. what's this..?'

'Your surprise, I rented the whole fair for the day.' I smiled at her, with my big jade green eyes, looking into her cerulean blue, which wasn't totally blue since I could see the horses dancing in her eyes.

'Come on!'

As I took her hand, without haste and got her on to a horse. The horse was marble white with red and black designs, like a ladybug horse. Though, it was more classy than childish. Ironic, when carousel are normally the apple of children's eyes. Marinette was the apple of my eye, as I looked at her, holding onto the pole connected to the horse. She looked so peaceful, beautiful and... lonesome.

I was trailing her from behind, on another horse. Was this how waiting is like? Always facing her back and-

'Adrien!' 

As her voice broke though the walls of my thoughts, I looked at her smiling at me as she turned her head to look back at me. Maybe it wasn't all going to be bad, waiting. Especially when it was waiting for her.

* * *

'Some things are never meant to be'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at the start of this story I already knew Felix was going to be the one, and it's sad for Adrien, especially in this bonus that he himself knows he isn't the one for Mari, but he's still trying. For this bonus, I wasn't trying to actual put cute scenes in it, because we all know the story is over. Thank you all for reading Firsts!


	19. Bonus chapter: All I Want For Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think I would end this without a Christmas miracle?

'Are you Christmas, because I want to Merry you ;)'

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

Christmas. I didn't much appreciate it, because I never really had someone to spend it with, till now. I smiled at her from the counter as I see her taking a ry of gingerbread cookies out fresh from the oven. Those gingerbread man were as fat as Santa, but that's just the holiday cheer.

'Egg nog?'

My eyes perked over at the invite of a cup of egg nog into my vision as Adrien stood next to me. Taking a sip of his egg nog and expressing his joy for Christmas, especially since father is on a 'trip', and allowed me to look after Adrien, surprisingly.

'Thanks' I took the cup and took a sip as well, still watching Marinette happily baking with her parents, and then suddenly she turned around and looked at me, her big cerulean blue eyes widened with joy.

'Look! It's snowing!'

Everyone heads turned to the window that was practically falling with beautiful white flurries of snow. It was beautiful, sad that Marinette wasn't actually looking at me, but just seeing her happy, makes me happy.

* * *

**< Marinette's POV>**

The park was filled with white snow, it was like a perfect postcard backdrop. As I looked at snow and the amount of children screaming and playing with it, suddenly my body flinched at the smack of a snowball. I turned to see a devilish Adrien smirking at me, still in a throwing stance, ready with another snowball as he threw it at me, and luckily I ducked in time.

'Snowball fight!' he yelled with joy as he started making snowballs, which I soon followed along and started dodge-balling in a snowball fight with him.

As I was in a hurry and made a snowball and there without looking at my target, the flying snowballs stopped as we both looked, speechless.

Felix stood there, near Adrien, with a snowball stuck to his face, slowly melting down from his coat, to the floor. For awhile we stood in silence, till we started snickering and soon turned into a burst of laughter. The whole time, we continued throwing snowballs at one another till we got tired.

I lay there on the snow. Inhaling and exhaling, seeing my breath escaped from my mouth. Then I see a pair of jade green eyes perking up at me with a smile.

'Do you want to build a snowman?' he tilted his head, he said that in a singsong voice.

My eyes rolled 'Frozen is so 2013' I exclaimed as I got up from the snow, patting myself down as I got the snow dirt off myself. 'But yes, let's go!' I smiled at him.

* * *

**< Adrien's POV>**

I started rolling snow in the snow land, and as it got bigger, I rolled it to where Marinette was, and soon we were almost done with our snowman. We got the pebbles for its eyes and mouth, and we already got the carrot for it's nose. We just need-

'Achoo!' I looked at Marinette and smiled, seeing her red nose and chuckled, 'you look like rudolph now' I teased and she pouted at me. I found myself going over to her, taking my scarf out and I wrapped it around her neck, and cuddling her face in the scarf.Â 

'There.' As she looked at me and smiled, still red-nosed. Or more like her whole face was, till I realized what I did. I coughed as I look at the snowman, and joked 'How about we call it Olaf?' I chuckled at my own joke, before Marinette sighed and pushes me into the snow.

I see her stomping off to where Felix was and I sighed. She and Felix, obviously belong together. Im happy though, weirdly I'm not sad.

* * *

**< Felix's POV>**

I stood near the bakery entrance, watching Marinette and Adrien from afar. Sure I got a little bit jealous, when I saw him putting his scarf on her, but I know she's mine, and I'm hers, and soon I laughed as she pushed him and came running towards me.

She looked like she was about to attack me as she ran full speed, and came banging into me, as she hugged me.

'Woah.. wait I have hot cocoa here' I told her as I was holding up the mug of hot cocoa, that I made just for her. She giggled and looked at me as I gave her the mug and she drank it with caution, and took a breath, letting the heat warm her up.

'Hey Marinette..' I said as I slyly took her cup away and sat it aside, and held her by the waist, pulling her closer to me.

'W-what..?' Her face instantly blushes as her eyes wandered to the sides, trying to avoid contact.Â 

'You know.. we are under the mistletoe..' I teased her as I brought my head down closer to hers.

'Oh.. are we?' she muttered shyly. I smiled as my hands push her chin up and I pulled her into a kiss. To which she accepted and kissed back. Her lips were smooth and sweet, maybe it was the remaining taste of the hot cocoa. As I pulled back and smiled sweetly at her, kissing her cheek.

'Merry Christmas Marinette, I love you.'

'Merry Christmas Felix, love you too' she said as she gingerly snuggled against my chest, wanting to be cuddles in my arms. A Merry Christmas it is.

* * *

'The end'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im back with another short story. Im not sure if I should really continue since its been awhile, but likely i might because this idea came to my head at like 3 am so i couldnt sleep! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
